raidenofffandomcom-20200213-history
Taamjin V Khyosh Kair
Taamjin Khyosh Kair, reigning as Taamjin V, was in the first wanakh pair of the Ninth Dynasty of Waruland. His wife and co-wanakh was Erdoyu Otsemej Jugdaan. Taamjin was famed for his efforts to recentralize the Warul state and to quell the civil wars that had become common in the nation. Early life Taamjin was born in 49 DR to Batuqorchi Khyosh Amja, a major military leader in the Khyosh clan. He was trained as a slinger, in line with his father; however, Batuqorchi was frequently away at war with the Shorakal clan, and did not train Taamjin personally. Rather, Taamjin was trained by a long series of tutors, as many of them were called away to the battlefield themselves; this instilled in Taamjin a familiarity with many of Waruland's clans. In 64, Batuqorchi was slain in battle. Taamjin had begun nursing doubts about the prevalence of interclan war some years prior, and the death of his father was something of a breaking point for him: laying claim to his father's command position, Taamjin publicly denounced the wanakhs for allowing the war to continue, and began seeking peace with the Shorakal. In this effort, Taamjin was assisted by his mother, Arighenqe Tomogd Kair; her aid lent additional legitimacy to Taamjin's goal, and he managed to forge a peace treaty by the year's end. Peacemaking In 65, Taamjin spent much of his time touring the Warul peninsula and identifying the needs and goals of the various clans; he then pushed forward in attempting to forge actual peace deals. Progress was slow at first, as many clan leaders disdained Taamjin as an inexperienced outsider; however, Arighenqe was able to exert influence in Kair and Tomogd circles, and Taamjin's successful peacemaking in those clans helped establish his credentials. Perhaps the most dramatic of Taamjin's early successes was his settling of an Otsemej-Boshmor war, where both sides claimed the right to tend the Altuch-Tomb. Taamjin's efforts to make peace were on several occasions undermined by a royal delegation, aligned with neither clan, that demanded the right of tomb-tending for the wanakhs. Taamjin's ultimate proposal was to only grant tomb-tending to a married pair of Otsemej and Boshmor, a policy that annoyed the royals but pleased the feuding clans. In 70, Taamjin married Erdoyu Otsemej Jugdaan, and she became his most significant ally in the ongoing quest for peace. Erdoyu also helped amass a following for Taamjin himself, and his increased numbers helped grant a greater degree of legitimacy to Taamjin's campaign. Thus, Taamjin had a high success rate through much of the 70s. In 76, Wanakh Ganzorig II died, causing the throne to pass to his daughter and son-in-law. The new male wanakh, Erden V, was a Khyosh on his maternal side; Taamjin tried to capitalize on that shared heritage to form an agreement with Erden, but was soundly rejected. In fact, during this period, royal obstructionism to Taamjin only increased, and he faced greater trouble in attempting to make peace. However, rather than discrediting Taamjin and Erdoyu, this process instead provoked anger against the wanakhship, and by 80 several clan leaders were calling on Taamjin to assume the crown himself. Opposition and reign In the spring of 81, Taamjin accepted the call, and traveled to Altuch-Tomb to declare his bid for the throne. He was officially crowned by Nergui Otsemej Boshmor, and began wearing traditionally royal patterns on his mask. When news of this reached the wanakhs, they sent a delegation to arrest Taamjin, but Taamjin's forces slew the delegates. War broke out between the supporters of Taamjin and those of the wanakhs, but Erden V sought to cut the war short, instead calling a duel with Taamjin in the summer of 82. This was expected to be a victory for Erden, as Taamjin was a poor lancer, but Taamjin managed to dodge Erden's first blow while still striking his opponent. This early advantage allowed Taamjin to slay Erden in the duel, and so Taamjin and Erdoyu were recognized widely as wanakhs. Inaugurating the Ninth Dynasty, Taamjin and Erdoyu were focused on ensuring that they set a strong precedent for their successors, particularly as their eldest son was entering adolescence. Taamjin brought his son, also named Taamjin, with him on a series of travels throughout the nation; his aim was to maintain his relationships with clan leaders, and in this effort he was largely successful. Taamjin both held and attended many a feast, and was acclaimed for his closeness to the clans and his willingness to help solve their problems. Taamjin rarely ventured to the northern half of Waruland, instead preferring to let provincial governors run Khipwa and Chenab; he alleged that doing so would cause his relationships with the clans to deteriorate. Taamjin died of heart disease in 108. Personal life Taamjin was determined only to marry a woman who shared his peace-forging ideology; he refused an offer of betrothal from Bolormaa Kuchtei Azordora in 67 for this reason. However, when Taamjin met Erdoyu, the two quickly connected, and in 70 they were married at the Altuch-Tomb. They would go on to have four children over the years. Taamjin trained his oldest son, Taamjin, as a slinger like himself; however, after his duel with Erden, he opted to train his second son, Batuqorchi, as a lancer instead. Erdoyu largely trained their daughters, and Taamjin spoke approvingly of her practices. Category:Waruls Category:Monarchs Category:Military Leaders